say yes, thus i'd be your apple
by Azura Eve
Summary: (BTS) Seokjin tak suka pengecut, tapi Namjoon beraninya sembunyi-sembunyi. "Kau menguntitku, ya?" - Seokjin. (NAMJIN/NAMJOON x SEOKJIN/Slash/AU/Ficlet/Completed)


disclaimer: bts © bighit entertainment  
pairing: namjin (namjoon/seokjin)  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-11  
genre(s): fluff, school-life  
tag(s): AU; alternate-ages (older!namjoon)

* * *

 **say yes, thus i'd be your apple**

* * *

Senyap.

Mungkin potong kata itulah yang kini dirasa oleh seorang lelakibertubuh tinggi. Tubuhnya memang menjulang, sampai-sampai ia bisa melongok ke batas kaca ruang kelas yang berderet menyapa pandangnya.

Melihat _tag_ namanya pada kemeja sekolah pemuda itu, di sana tertulis dengan jelas huruf Korea yang bila dibunyikan menjadi Kim Namjoon.

Koridor sekarang sudah sunyi. Penjuru sekolah juga telah sepi. Maklum, bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi lima menit lalu, yang itu artinya separuh warga sekolah telah menghambur keluar gerbang untuk pulang. Mereka sudah tak tahan lagi dengan suasana pengapdalam kelas. Namun tidak bagi Namjoon. Ia sama sekali tak berselera untuk ikut menghambur dengan para murid. Namjoon bahkan meninggalkan tasnya di dalam kelas. Seperti ada yang ingin dilakukan ….

* * *

Namjoon kini berjalan pelan dengan langkah santai, sambil sesekali mengendap-endap. Di pelukannya ada sebuah kotak hijau bermotif kembang-kembang. Cantik sekali. Dan ia memeluk kotak tersebut amat erat. Seakan-akan bila kendur sedikit saja akan jatuh.

Muka Namjoon terlihat begitu berseri, seperti orang yang habis mendapat undian lotre berhadiah jutaan. Pancaran feromonseolah tak hentinya bersinar pada parasnya.

Namjoon berhenti di persimpangan koridor. Dan, _tersenyum_.

Ini aneh. Ia yang biasanya dikenal dengan perangainya yang acuh tak acuh seakan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan sekarang. Namjoon tidak berhenti menarik sudut bibirnya, layaknya orang idiot. _Bagus sekali!_

* * *

Namjoon lalu memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari daun pintu.

Ruang itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya bahkan bisa dibilang ia telah hapal semua konstruksi ruang ini, karena ia memang sering ke sini. Untuk melihat. Atau lebih tepatnya— _mengunjungi_.

Banyak sasak tinju tergantung di sudut. Di sisi-sisinya terdapat kaca-kaca besar menempel rapih. Serta beberapa alat olahraga lain, semacam _gym_ saja. Katakanlah ini ruang olahraga.

Ruang olahraga itu cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang telah akrab dengan Namjoon. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari Namjoon datang ke mari. Dan setiap ke sini pasti ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Mau tidak mau— _entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu_ —mereka berkenalan. Namjoon, tentu saja hutang budipada mereka karena ia meminta untuk _merahasiakan identitas_ Namjoon dari _nya_.

"Siang!" sapanya singkat. Namjoon kemudian mengerling aneh, semacam memberi tanda.

Sekumpulan pemuda itu mengangguk menanggapi. Menunjuk satu titik,tempat favorit Namjoon selama ini. Namjoon tersenyum.

Ia mengintip-intip keadaan sekitarnya seraya mendesah pelan, _cukup aman …._ Lalu ia menunduk. Mendekati salah satu tongkat latihan milik seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya. Kim Seokjin …, adik kelasnya yang terkenal jago bela diri—

—sekaligus orang yang berhasil mencuri hati Namjoon.

 _Untunglah, dia sedang tidak ada_ , batinnya berkata riang. Hidungnya mulai kembang kempis menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi sehabis ini.

Namjoon menaruh kotak yang tadi dibawanya di samping tongkat tersebut. Dengan tak lupa sepucuk surat juga terselip di bagian atasnya. Sesudahnya, ia langsung berbalik.

Namjoon sudah akan tersenyum lega, tidak sebelum ia menangkap bayangan tubuh yang sama menjulang dengannya—namun lebih pendek beberapa senti—tengah tersenyum sinis sembari meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, bersidekap.

Mulut pemuda itu mengerucut. Matanya menyipit seakan-akan mau membunuh Namjoon lewat tatapan menginterogasi.

Namjoon seolah terjebak dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Kakinya merasa kebas tak dapat menopang tubuhnya.

"S-Seokjin?" panggilnya gugup. Dirasanya wajah Namjoon telah sepucat hantu. Sosok itu… Seorang Seokjin, berdiri tak lebih tiga meter dari tempatnya termangu.

"Iya."

Namjoon menengok ke arah kanan tempat sekumpulan sohibnya itu tadi bercanda, namun nihil.

 _Sial._

* * *

Seokjin mendekati Namjoon yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jadi—" ada jeda sebentar, "jelaskan padaku, apa selama ini Seonbae yang _menaruh_ kotak-kotak itu?"

"Ng—k-kotak apa?"

Seokjin mendengus kemudian dengan gerakan cepat tak sampai sepuluh detik ia telah mengacungkan kotak hijau yang tadi ditaruh Namjoon di samping tongkatnya.

"Ini?" tanyanya menyudutkan.

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak, menarik resletingnya kasar. Ia mengeluarkan isi tasnya dengan tidak sabar. "Dan ini?"

 _Kotak-kotak itu …._

Oh, astaga!

Namjoon terpojok semakin jelas.

"Mm …."

"Sudah kuduga," Seokjin menghela napasnya. "Surat-surat itu juga Seonbaeyang tulis, kan?" Dia menatap bolamata Namjoon dengan taat. Bolamata dengan iris gelap yang diam-diam selalu Seokjin kagumi—

"Seonbae?"

Namjoon bingung menjawab apa. Suaranya bergetar. Pikirannya tumpul. Kata-kata yang telah disusun sejak minggu-minggu sebelumnya— _untuk menghadapi kemungkinan seperti ini_ —menghilang, tergerus dalam debur pasif ketika melihat wajah polos itu tersenyum simpul.

"Harusnya tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu…"

Namjoon mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan ambigu Seokjin. "K-kenapa?"

"Aku benci seseorang yang pengecut, kautahu …."

Namjoon yang tak tahan akhirnya menangkup pipi Seokjin. "Oh, sungguh bukan maksudku menjadi pengecut atau apa… aku, aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana. M-maksudku—"

"Kau menguntitku, Seonbae? Atau jangan-jangan, kau malah menyukaiku?!" tembak Seokjin tiba-tiba.

* * *

"Ya …. Aku mengaku aku yang menaruh semua kotak dan surat itu …, tapi aku malu memberikan semuanya secara langsung," cicitnya. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap kelereng sewarna jelaga itu. "Sebab, kau benar. Aku menyukaimu …, Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum simpul lalu menangkup pipi lawan bicaranya.

Perkataannya hampir membuat Namjoon pingsan saat itu juga—

"Akujuga menyukaiNamjoon Seonbae."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

jadul? klise? sowie ..., ini draf lama keselip dan aku juga baru lihat. sayang dibiarin gitu ja ulul #abal #dibuang.

apapun itu, makasih banyak udah baca! ditunggu **review-** nya~ aku cinta kalian moah2~ #taburinpakelope2

ps: ... dan aku bertanya-tanya gimana caraku nulis ini soalnya, yha, kok malu ya ;_;)


End file.
